secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Life Wiki talk:Deletion log
World menu This is a necessary redirect so we don't HAVE to worry about the stupid capitalized World Menu all the time. This is why new pages should always be lowercase so this kind of annoyance doesn't occur in the future! -Eep 22:37, 31 May 2006 (EDT) heads-up-display Oz, heads-up display redirects to Heads-Up Display because of unnecessary initial page capitalization in the first place. If all pages would be created in lowercase (though MediaWiki annoyingly makes all pages start with a capital letter by default), linking to lowercase OR uppercase versions won't be a problem (and won't require as many redirects). Until these things are fixed, please stop deleting redirect pages. -Eep 00:46, 1 Jun 2006 (EDT) :Eep, if you'd just link properly those redirects aren't needed. Such as heads-up display. It's pointless to have redirects like that and the articles look crappy if you have them all in lowercase. It may be annoying that MediaWiki sucks like that, but deal with it. Don't create pages that aren't needed like that. And don't resurect pages that have been deleted, if you feel they've been deleted wrongly, reply here like you did, then wait for a reply. Oz Spade 00:54, 1 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::I've already given my rationale for why the redirect pages are necessary, Oz. What's the big deal? It's annoying having to figure out the capitalization for EVERY page when simply lowercase would suffice. Why make editing this wiki any more difficult than it needs to be? User-friendliness is the key... This issue has already come up on the LSL Wiki and it's agreed upon to make all new pages lowercase for just this very reason. If you won't change, I just won't bother fixing links since it's too much of a hassle. Redirects were added to wikis for a reason; use them! -Eep 02:32, 1 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::The problem with all-lowercase article titles is that they look bad for certain things. There are some things which should be capitilized and some things that should not. Such as Heads-Up Display is typically capitilized for sake of showing the parts of the acronym "HUD". Names also like "Governor Linden" are both capitilized letters because it is a name. Other things could be lowercase, but the vast majority of articles we have here, even by wikipedia standards, would be capitilized. I'm going by what looks nice and whats usualy the standard for this type of thing, I personaly have no issue with doing The governor type stuff, it's just something you get used to. :::Redirects, ok I was wrong on some of those and I'll un-delete them. I would rather have mixed capitilization pages point to the correct capitilization pages than all pages be created lowercase. The only thing I don't agree with is redirecting to content that has no information on what you're redirecting from. Such as redirecting Debug Window to UI when there is no information on Debug Window in UI and is meant to be later created. A good example of this however is terrain -> land, thats good because they are basicly the same thing. But yeah I'll un-delete the other things. :::-Oz Spade 06:19, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::::Thanks for reconsidering redirects, Oz. However, acronyms (like HUD) are capitalized (capital + ized) but not necessarily their spelled-out words. "heads-up display" (1st letter of sentence intentionally left lowercase) is NOT a proper noun and, hence, shouldn't be capitalized (or its link) as such. It's a confusing issue (that has already been debated on the LSL Wiki) but keeping links lowercase actually makes it easier to manage and link to. ::::-Eep 07:20, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) 7-day deleted article period Um, how can we access deleted pages to add more content to them if they no longer come up as the normal page? -Eep 22:20, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) :If you create a placeholder article, or an article that is deemed off-topic, it may be "speedily" deleted. If you create a stub, something that looks like it may become a proper article soon, we give you 7 days to fill it out, or else we delete it. We do not want this wiki to be a junkyard of half completed articles. You should focus your energies on one article, or a few articles at a time and make sure it is reasonably complete before proceeding to the next one. M/Meter Um, "m" is an abbreviation for "meter". You allow other abbreviations (SL, LL, FOV, LOD, etc) so why not m? Sheesh! A meter is pretty basic to SL (and is on the LSL Wiki) so I don't really understand why it was deleted either. Getting sick of this wiktatorship. If it persists, I'm outta here. -Eep 22:24, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) walk See talk:walk. category:stub Singular vs.plural issue: singular is better but what's the big deal about this redirecting to category:stubs? :Because you should just have the category as stubs instead of having an article category being stub which redirects to stubs. Thus, there is no point for stub to exist if you have stubs and use stubs properly. Oz Spade 20:54, 14 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Way to miss the point (again), Oz. My POINT is that the category name should be "stub", not "stubs". Why is category:avatar singular? I made category:vehicle singular. Ah well...not THAT big a deal (considering the amount of inconsistencies throughout this wiki) but a redirect to the plural version shouldn't be deleted. I REALLY don't understand why you have such a problem with redirects... -Eep 06:25, 15 Jun 2006 (EDT) shop This link, along with store, redirect to business. What is the problem with redirects, Oz? Just above you reconsidered redirects so why are you re-reconsidering them again now? Geez... -Eep 20:45, 14 Jun 2006 (EDT) :Store and Shop are both overly common words. Oz Spade 20:54, 14 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::So what? So is "business", "glossary", and most other words on category:glossary. You're still not saying what the specific problem with redirects is, Oz. What harm do they do? You allow terrain, ground, and parcel (which all redirect to land) yet don't allow shop (but store is OK)? Quit being inconsistent. I'm simply trying to make linking easier without having to butcher a bajillion links to conform to some narrow-minded link design when the wiki was DESIGNED to support redirects. -Eep 06:25, 15 Jun 2006 (EDT) PST/PDT redirects Again, what is the issue with redirects? PST/PDT redirect to time, which BRIEFLY explains what they are. What is the problem? Yes, they are common words but, again, so is "time" and just about every other word in the glossary! -Eep 21:39, 19 Jun 2006 (EDT)